


Я прихожу с дождем

by hitama



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Pregnancy, Reverse Chronology, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Самые страшные потери те, которые мы не замечаем.





	Я прихожу с дождем

Когда очертания камеры перестали дрожать, он подполз к краю и поднялся, опираясь о стену.  
\- Уже встал? - спросил его мучитель. - Похоже, ты начал привыкать. Как смотришь на то, чтобы увеличить время твоего покаяния с завтрашнего дня?  
Эобард бросил взгляд через плечо. Тюремщик рассмеялся.  
\- Определенно, увеличим. У нас много времени, чтобы научить тебя смирению.  
Эобард сжал зубы, и по стенке добрался до кровати в углу.  
\- К тебе посетитель, кстати, - бросил охранник.  
Эобард повернул голову.  
\- Да, - бородатый садист приблизился к прозрачному барьеру, рассматривая его как экзотическое животное. - Пять лет я был твоим единственным посетителем и собеседником. Я бы, честно говоря, предпочел так все и оставить. Но она настаивала.  
Из коридора донеслись шаги, взгляд Эобарда метнулся к двери и остановился на женщине в синем платье.  
\- Пять минут, - сказал тюремщик и вышел.  
Эобард встал медленно, стараясь не шататься.  
\- Айрис Уэст-Аллен, - его замутило, он умело скрыл тошноту ухмылкой. - Или теперь просто Уэст?  
Женщина промолчала.  
Эобард приблизился к стеклу.  
\- Мы не виделись, - оскорбительно медленно обвел ее тело взглядом, -...с моего суда. Чем обязан неожиданному визиту?  
\- Ты ее не получишь, - Айрис скрестила на груди руки. - Ты можешь думать, что все просчитал, но ты ошибся. Чип заблокировал ее скорость. Тебя скоро казнят, и вместе с тобой исчезнет зло, которое ты причинил нашей семье.  
Эобард провел языком по верхней губе, отметив привкус крови во рту.  
\- Простите, - медленно выговорил Эобард. - Мои манеры немного заржавели за годы в одиночном карцере. Но... о чем вы говорите, миссис Аллен?  
Женщина открыла рот, закрыла. Резко втянула воздух сквозь зубы и уставилась на Тоуна. Ее глаза расширились.  
\- Ты не помнишь. - Она нахмурилась. - Ты действительно ничего не помнишь.  
Эобард наклонил голову вбок, рассматривая ее.  
\- Что именно я не помню?  
\- Время вышло, - в дверях появился охранник.  
Айрис кивнула и отвернулась.  
\- Зачем вы на самом деле приходили, миссис Уэст-Аллен? - окликнул ее Эобард.  
Она обернулась и секунд тридцать смотрела на заключенного.  
\- Не важно, - она улыбнулась неожиданно широко. - Уже не важно.

* * *

\- Я думаю, что тебе лучше не ходить в суд, - сказал Уолли.  
Айрис посмотрела на стоящего на пороге брата, отвернулась и схватила планшет.  
\- Я веду блог о Флэше. Не могу же я пропустить суд над его главным врагом.  
Айрис засунула планшет в сумку, взяла со стола телефон.  
\- Флэша больше нет, - сказал Уолли. - Извини, что говорю это.  
Айрис провернула вниз ленту сообщений и отключила экран.  
\- Не понимаю, чего вы боитесь. Тоун еще не оправился от ран и его способности заблокированы. Папа сказал, он не помнит события после Кризиса.  
Уолли укусил нижнюю губу, сунул руки в карманы куртки.  
\- Айрис, в твоем состоянии опасно волноваться.  
\- В моем... - Айрис резко выдохнула и уронила на стол сумку. - Откуда... Сесиль, - поняла она. - Кто еще знает?  
\- Никто.  
Айрис подняла бровь.  
\- Кейтлин знает про беременность. - Уолли понизил голос. - Никто кроме меня и Сесиль не знает про... - он замялся. - Отца ребенка.  
Несколько минут брат и сестра смотрели друг на друга.  
\- Барри - отец моего ребенка, - сказала Айрис. - У меня была задержка накануне.  
Уолли опустил глаза.  
\- Тоун не может быть отцом, - она повысила голос. - Это невозможно!  
Уолли в два шага пересек комнату, обнял ее за плечи.  
\- Обещаю, он ответит за все. Сесиль договорилась. Тоуна изолируют от других заключенных. Он никому ничего не расскажет.  
\- Если Тоун подумает, что ребенок от него, если он вспомнит...  
\- Не вспомнит, - твердо сказал Уолли. - Я ударил его молнией во время захвата. Это привело к потере части воспоминаний.  
\- И что? Мы будем бить его током каждый день, чтобы он не вспомнил, как два месяца притворялся Барри?  
\- Да. - Взгляд Уолли стал жестким. - Брат сотрудника тюрьмы, который будет охранять Тоуна, многим обязан Оливеру. В камере Тоуна есть система безопасности на случай побега. Я видел ее в действии. Миллион вольт пропущенных через тело поставят на колени даже спидстера.  
Айрис отвернулась к окну. Город привычно шумел, уже оправившись от недавних событий. Жители Централ-сити настолько привыкли к регулярным стычкам супергероев со злодеями, что сообщения о большинстве из них в новостях ставили перед прогнозом погоды.  
Посещаемость ее блога упала в шесть раз за три года.  
Айрис наклонилась, чтобы взять зонт.  
\- Айрис, что ты делаешь?  
Посмотрела на брата.  
\- Беру зонт, - кивнула на окно, по которому прозрачными букашками забегали первые капли. - Вряд ли отсюда удастся поймать такси до здания суда.  
Она взяла сумку.  
\- Айрис, - лицо Уолли исказила гримаса боли. - Зачем? Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова через все это проходила. Тоун виноват во всем, не ты. Он обманул тебя, обманул всех нас. Ты не знала, что это был не Барри.  
Дождь за окном усилился, стекло запотело, теряя прозрачность.  
\- Не знала, - прошептала Айрис. - Но подозревала.  
\- Что?

* * *

Его руки, чуть вибрируя, прошлись по ее телу.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - Айрис застонала, подалась вперед, и вздрогнула, когда ее губы нашли пустоту.  
\- Скажи еще раз, - прошептал он. - Назови мое имя.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Барри...  
\- Нет! - пальцы на ее плечах превратилось в когти. - Мое настоящее имя!  
Несколько секунд она смотрела на него, не понимая. А затем поняла все.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Флэш, - сказала Айрис, глядя в лицо человека напротив.  
Улыбка осветила его лицо как выросший посреди Хиросимы ядерный гриб. Он сглотнул и притянул ее к себе.  
\- Скажи еще.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Флэш, - Айрис закрыла глаза, и не увидела, как меняется цвет его глаз, а очертания маски плывут, выпуская наружу другое лицо.  
\- Еще.

* * *

Реджин Кумар хорош собой и знает это. Осознание собственной привлекательности скользит в тщательно выверенных жестах и отрежиссированных, словно на камеру, улыбках.  
Айрис думает, что у мужчины было бы больше шансов произвести на нее впечатление, если бы Кумар не был так уверен в своей неотразимости.  
Она отказывается от вина, и напоминает ему причину их встречи.  
\- Разумеется, - Кумар делает знак официанту унести бутылку Шато Малеско 2007 года и кладет на стол между ними толстую книгу в имитирующей кевлар суперобложке.  
Издательство Кумара замыслило выпустить серию книг, посвященных самым известным супергероям Америки. Супергеройский виджилантизм явление новое и неоднозначное, но публике понравилась неавторизированная биография Бэтмена. Они хотят выпустить что-то похожее про Флэша.  
\- Я читала ее, - Айрис не удается скрыть иронию. - И не совсем поняла, как может называться биографией книга без единого достоверного факта.  
Кумар улыбается не разжимая губ, и снова говорит о потребности публики в мифологических сюжетах. Его взгляд ползет по ее руке.  
\- Я соболезную вашей утрате, миссис Уэст, - он смотрит на ее кольцо. - Я узнал накануне встречи.  
Айрис смотрит в красивые темные глаза мужчины напротив и ощущает себя обнаженной и испачканной.  
\- Мой муж не умер, - громко говорит она. - Его тело не нашли.  
\- Прошу прощения, - он понижает голос.  
Люди за соседними столиками оборачиваются.  
Она закрывает фальшивую биографию Бэтмена. Темно-кремовое платье из ткани "кожа персика" внезапно кажется слишком тесным. Открытые плечи и декольте тяготят Айрис.  
Звонок ее телефона спасает от неловкости обоих.

"Это не телефонный разговор, - говорит Циско. - Ты должна срочно прийти в СтарЛабс".

\- Что случилось? - спрашивает она с порога, и они расступаются, как волны у ног Моисея.  
Сначала она видит слезы отца и неуверенную улыбку Дибни. Затем Кейтлин поворачивается, и фигура в алом костюме идет к ней.  
\- Айрис, - он поднимает руку и стягивает капюшон назад. - Я вернулся к тебе!  
Она застывает под его взглядом как кролик перед удавом.  
\- Я вернулся из Силы Скорости. - Он кладет руку на ее плечо, и внутри у нее все сжимается от инстинктивного желания отстраниться и бежать. Он наклоняет голову вперед, щурит глаза как сонная анаконда. - Ты мой маяк, Айрис Уэст. Я всегда возвращаюсь к тебе, ты помнишь?

* * *

"Флэш исчез". "Флэш исчез в..." - Айрис сутулится, бездумно глядя в экран с ненаписанной статьей.  
\- Почему? - шепчет она. - Почему сейчас?  
Мобильник на столе верещит, она берет его в руку, привычно сверяясь с датой в углу: 2019 год.  
\- Почему Барри исчез раньше? - спрашивает она невидимого собеседника по ту сторону. - Почему хронология изменилась?  
"Гм, - Джо Уэст кашляет в трубку. - Дочка, ты в порядке? В участке сейчас сумасшедший дом, но я попросил Сесиль заехать к тебе, как только она освободится".  
\- Я не хочу писать эту статью, - говорит Айрис и закрывает файл на ноутбуке. - Я не стану этого делать.  
Пауза. Джо вздыхает.  
"Я сейчас приеду к тебе, хорошо?"  
Айрис кивает гудкам в телефоне, закрывает ноутбук и смотрит в окно. Толстый голубь урчит на подоконнике. Стайка воробьев ругаются из-за пары крекеров на балконе. Облака в небе кучкуются и темнеют. Будет дождь.

* * *

Он наблюдал за ними с крыши ближайшего небоскреба. Не первый ряд, хотя и не галерка. Разумно было бежать, но разворачивающаяся на глазах трагедия притягивала его, как супермагнит притягивает стальную крошку, и Эобард поддался этой непреодолимой силе, не пытаясь анализировать причины.  
Его враг страдал, и все риски мира не могли удержать его от болезненного чувства сопричастности. Почти сопереживания.  
Крик Айрис отразился от стен, он вздрогнул и подался вперед, боясь упустить хотя бы мгновенье.  
\- Ну же, - прошептал он. - Ты все еще можешь спасти ее.  
Он находился слишком далеко, чтобы слышать их голоса, видеть эмоции в мелких подробностях. Эобард выдохнул сквозь зубы и ударил кулаком по крыше. Стальной лист прогнулся и застонал как раненое животное.  
Нора замотала головой и отстранилась. Даже со своей крыши он видел, как очертания ее тела начинают плыть и осыпаться в порывах света. Все трое обнялись, сливаясь в единый триптих боли.  
Это было прекрасно. Это было лучше всех фильмов и всех спецэффектов на свете. Он знал, что должен был бы испытывать злорадное счастье, упоение страданиями своего врага.  
\- Почему, - прорычал Эобард. - Почему ты не спас ее?!  
Айрис и Барри застыли, обнимая пустоту между ними.  
Циско шагнул к ним и остановился, точно натолкнувшись на невидимую преграду.  
Эобард моргнул. Поднял руку и коснулся своего лица. "Дождь, - мысленно кивнул он, зная, что дождя еще не было. - Это просто дождь".  
Циско вскинул голову и уставился точно в то место на крыше, где был Эобард. Воздух вокруг него сгустился, вайб энергия прокатилась по коже волной жара. Спидстер напрягся, готовый бежать в любую секунду.  
В следующую секунду ощущение схлынуло, Вайб пошатнулся и закрыл ладонью глаза, словно пытаясь отгородиться от того, что он увидел.  
Эобард встал. Пора уходить. Он слишком хорошо знал своего врага. За потерей придет ярость и желание выместить свою боль на том, кто ее причинил.  
Он все же не удержался и оглянулся.  
Барри по-прежнему обнимал рыдающую Айрис. Кейтлин вибрировала между Киллер Фрост и Сноу. Циско больше не смотрел в его сторону.  
\- До следующей встречи, - сказал Эобард.  
Странное чувство, почти грусть, но не совсем. Словно он сейчас потерял что-то очень для себя важное. С минуту он стоял, ловя ускользающий образ. Затем мотнул головой, отворачиваясь и забывая.  
Смерть Норы Аллен запустила цепочку дальнейших изменений, и он единственный знает, как к ним подготовиться. Эобард Тоун натянул маску и прыгнул, уходя в скорость.  
Красная молния прочертила Централ-сити с востока на запад, пронзила время, и исчезла, чтобы появиться вновь, в другом месте и времени.

А следом на город обрушился дождь, смывая кровь, и воспоминания о том, чего еще не было.


End file.
